Formando un hogar
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin decide marcharse del dojo Kamiya, tras considerar que es tiempo de seguir su viaje, sin embargo, un encuentro inesperado con un ser de menos de un metro de estatura cambia un poco su perspectiva de las cosas. Y no sólo la de él. También la de Kaoru. One shot tierno.


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece pero la trama de este fanfic si.

Historia dedicada a Naty debido a un gran favor que ella hizo para mí. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Formando un hogar**

por

 _Blankaoru_

Acto único.

Kenshin se sentía muy contento. Había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse algunos días y se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de la señorita Kaoru, la dueña de casa. No estaba seguro de cuánto se quedaría, pero sí que sería una semana por lo menos. Tras la cena se acostó durante un par de horas en el futón que ella le había llevado a la habitación donde él dormiría, y luego se medio sentó por ahí. Así se sentía mejor. Había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo a la intemperie, siendo emboscado a veces. No era bueno estar tan cómodo ni tan calentito porque podía suceder que terminara quedándose profundamente dormido.

Kaoru en tanto, cepillándose el cabello para trenzarlo antes de acostarse, pensó en su nuevo inquilino.

Kenshin la había ayudado con unos malhechores y a cambio ella le había pedido que se quedara en casa. No era algo que soliera hacer con otras personas, pero él le había inspirado mucha confianza. Se rio pensando en sí misma, porque había invitado a pernoctar allí no a cualquier vagabundo o campesino, sino al mismísimo y verdadero Hitokiri Battousai. De sólo pensar en la cara que pondría su amiga Tae al saber esto se daba cuenta que sus acciones eran bastante contradictorias, sin embargo, ella había visto en Kenshin actitudes que le parecieron dignas de admirar en una persona como él. Siendo el espadachín vivo más famoso del Japón, teniendo una fuerza sobrehumana y poseyendo una técnica que parecía producto de algún hechizo por la velocidad de su ejecución y la potencia de sus golpes, Kenshin era un hombre humilde que no hacía alarde innecesario de su habilidad. Ayudaba a las personas y por sus ropas grises y deslavadas era fácil darse cuenta que era cierto que había viajado de un lado a otro y que no tenía dinero, pudiendo quitárselo a otros si quisiera con sólo mencionar su nombre, pero él no era así.

Le pareció que Kenshin era un hombre bueno. Por eso lo invitó a su casa.

Se metió entre los suaves cobertores y se arropó hasta la barbilla. Cuando Kenshin se había quitado el calzado por la tarde para cenar, se dio cuenta de que realmente era muy bajito, es decir, unos dos dedos más alto que ella. Esa característica la había decepcionado un poco, no sabía por qué... o quizá sí... después de todo siempre había soñado con un hombre más alto y mucho más recio que ella, que la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que entre ambos sacarían adelante el dojo. Precisamente había un vecino con esas características que le había gustado mucho hasta el día en que se anunció su matrimonio con otra chica del barrio y desde ese momento lo apartó de su mente, diciéndose que ya aparecería un hombre para ella. Algo muy dentro suyo le dijo "¡Es este!" cuando Kenshin aceptó quedarse en su casa, pero a ese mismo algo muy dentro suyo le dijo "No bromees. A este pobre hombre le faltan varios kilos, un buen baño y ropa nueva si quiere tener algo conmigo" Además, el hombre de los sueños de Kaoru era apenas mayor que ella y de cabellos negros y cortos, porque le gustaban los hombres de aspecto ordenado y pulcro, de esos que ella sabía su padre aprobaría de estar vivo. Kenshin era pelirrojo, llevaba el cabello larguísimo hasta la cintura y enredado, el fleco que medio tapaba su rostro era espantoso y lo peor era cierta cicatriz en forma de cruz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda y llamaba la atención por sobre la armonía del resto de sus rasgos porque en realidad, mirándolo con paciencia no estaba tan mal. Mentón fino, nariz bonita y labios sensuales.

¿Sensuales?

Kaoru se acomodó de espalda al pensar en eso. Estaba bien, ella era una mujer madura y tenía que ser objetiva. Kenshin tenía labios gruesos y cualquiera podía notar lo sensuales que era. Es decir, no es que ella lo pensara, era algo que saltaba a la vista, además, Kenshin tenía un problema serio fuera de todo lo antes mencionado y era su edad porque claro, si Kenshin había estado en la guerra como soldado activo... ¿Cuántos años tendría? La guerra terminó hacía diez años y un soldado que haya participado de ella durante el tiempo que se decía participó Battousai... a ver... si al entrar él tenía dieciocho años y luego pasaron cuatro años y después diez más, eso daba la módica suma de... mmmm... treinta y dos años.

Y de dieciséis para diecisiete que ella tenía esos eran como ¡Dieciséis años! Oh, qué horror... era demasiado mayor para ella.

Eso acababa de sepultar de un plumazo las posibilidades de Kenshin de desposarla algún día y llegando a la conclusión que nada romántico sucedería entre ella y su nuevo inquilino, Kaoru se sintió tranquila y se durmió enseguida.

Kenshin por su parte se encontraba en un letárgico estado de relajación. No tenía ninguna manera de imaginar que estaba siendo medido como posible pareja y aunque lo hubiera sabido posiblemente no le hubiera importado. Él no se proyectaba como novio o esposo de nadie, sentía que un hombre que había vivido lo que él y actuado como él no merecía el honor de ser amado por alguna mujer y menos el que ella llevara a un hijo suyo en el vientre. Como tenía esas cosas claras para él, había oportunidades que se le presentaban en la vida y que tomaba con el fin de disfrutarlas mientras duraban y el haber sido invitado a vivir con la señorita Kaoru era una de esas. Con su figura armoniosa, su rostro bonito y su cabello negro era un deleite para sus ojos cansados y recrearía la vista en ella sin ningún remordimiento hasta el día en que le tocara marcharse.

o-O-o-O-o

Los días se sucedieron con placidez y pronto enteraron una semana viviendo juntos. Kenshin era un cocinero más que aceptable para el paladar de Kaoru, quien había declarado con cierta vergüenza que la cocina no se le daba. Además, si bien no tenía con qué pagarle la estadía en su casa (como si ella se la hubiera cobrado) se esforzaba realizando todas las tareas del hogar. Esto dejaba a Kaoru libre para salir a trabajar a lo de Maekawa mientras buscaba la forma de atraer estudiantes al dojo

Era un poco raro, pero de alguna manera ambos pudieron notar que funcionaban muy bien.

Si a Kenshin le preguntaban qué pensaba de Kaoru, podía decir que era una joven bondadosa, aunque a veces un tanto infantil. En cualquier momento estallaba por alguna tontera y se enojaba, como el día en que él le confesó que tenía veintiocho años, pues no le creía que había entrado entre los trece y los catorce al ejército. Si alguien le preguntaba a Kaoru qué pensaba de Kenshin, ella diría que era un excelente sirviente, pero que ella no le había pedido que se quedara para hacer el aseo de su casa sino para tener con quien conversar. Así sucedía que cuando ella no estaba gritando y él se sentaba a charlar pasaban un rato feliz juntos en que olvidaban sus circunstancias y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Una noche, antes de dormir, Kenshin se desnudó y se puso la suave yukata que Kaoru le había prestado. Luego se lo pensó, se quitó la yukata y se vistió nuevamente. Ya había pasado el límite de tiempo que se había dicho se quedaría allí y no era bueno abusar de la buena voluntad de la señorita Kaoru. Ordenó la prenda y la metió al armario. Lo mejor sería marcharse.

-Pero... ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No te sientes cómodo en mi casa? -preguntó Kaoru cuando Kenshin fue a su dormitorio a comunicarle su decisión, orillándola a salir al pasillo.

-Es lo mejor. La gente comienza a hablar sobre nosotros y no quiero arruinar su reputación.

Kaoru en ese momento pensó en que aún tenía una chance de encontrar al hombre de sus sueños y con Kenshin ahí no lo lograría. Sabía el alcance que podían tener los chismes de sus vecinas.

-Ven a verme al menos, cuando pases por aquí. Prométemelo.

Ella trató de sonreír al decírselo, pero la sensación que tuvo al hacerlo fue muy opuesta. Entendía después de todo que él debía volver a lo que hacía y no podía detenerlo.

Kenshin por su parte regresó a su cuarto con los pies pesados. Si él fuera una persona diferente se quedaría allí, pero no era el caso. También estaba el asunto de la reputación de la señorita Kaoru.

o-O-o-O-o

Al día siguiente amaneció nublado y frío. Kenshin hizo un atado con sus cosas y tras el desayuno se aprestó a marcharse. Kaoru evitaba mirarlo y trataba de decir cosas graciosas para que no se le notara cuánto la afectaba su partida. Siendo la dueña de casa, lo correcto era que lo acompañara a la puerta de la calle y al abrir, ambos se encontraron con la sorpresa.

-¡Kaoru, por favor, necesito tu ayuda!

Una mujer vestida con ropas de viaje traía a un pequeño de tres años de la mano. Ojos oscuros y cabello negro un tanto largo y lacio que le tapaba las orejas. Bien podía pasar por una niña.

-¿Qué pasa, Akane?

-Me acaba de llegar una carta. Mi esposo estaba trabajando en Nara y hace dos días sufrió un terrible accidente. Está muy mal y debo ir a ayudarlo, pero mi pequeño Kenji acaba de salir de una enfermedad muy complicada y no quiero exponerlo a las dificultades del viaje. Por favor, cúidalo, Kaoru, te pagaré por este favor, no quiero abusar de ti, pero cuida de mi pequeño. Yo viajaré más tranquila si sé que aceptas.

-Akane, me encantaría ayudarte, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre cuidar niños.

-¡Por favor!-dijo Akane inclinándose ante Kaoru- Eres la persona más confiable que conozco, si mi niño no puede quedar contigo, prefiero llevarlo conmigo.

El pequeño Kenji tosió y Kaoru reparó en sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada brillante. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Kenshin se inclinó y tocó la cabeza del niño.

-No tiene fiebre, pero se ve débil. No puede viajar tan lejos en este estado.

-Claro que no puede, pero mi esposo me necesita y debo ir. Kaoru, mi niño es muy tranquilo, no te dará problemas. Pensaba dejarlo con Rei pero su esposo bebe mucho y es poco paciente y la anciana Saiko está muy vieja ya para criar. Aquí no cuento con familiares que me apoyen.

Kaoru se sintió conmovida por el niño. Estaba bien abrigado, pero le dio pena que estuviera expuesto al frío matutino.

-Está bien, déjalo aquí. Yo lo cuidaré. Los días que tenga que ir al dojo Maekawa lo llevaré conmigo, sé que allá todos serán amables con él. No te preocupes más y ve con tu esposo.

Tras varios minutos separando la ropa del niño que traía en su equipaje para dejársela a Kaoru y algunas cosas, Akane se marchó. Kenji lloró al verla partir y Kaoru, decidida, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Lo dejó en el suelo y se inclinó sonriéndole.

-Tienes que descansar Kenji, porque estás enfermito. Yo te cuidaré mientras tu mamita regresa, ¿está bien?

Lo dejó sobre el tatami y metió su ropa en el armario. A su espalda escuchó una risa de Kenji y al volverse descubrió a Kenshin sentado con el niño en brazos, haciéndole caras.

-¿No te ibas?

-No puedo dejarla sola con el niño. Aunque es muy pequeño le dará mucho trabajo.

-Me las puedo arreglar sola. No es necesario que postergues tu viaje por nosotros.

-No me es ninguna molestia -repuso el pelirrojo jugando de buen ánimo.

Al parecer a Kenji le agradó Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por quedarte, Kenshin.

o-O-o-O-o

El primer día no hubo mayor problema con Kenji. Kenshin le preparó una sopa y Kaoru se las ingenió para mantenerlo entretenido dentro de casa. El niño obedeció, en parte porque realmente no se sentía animado, pero tras un sueño reparador las cosas cambiaron, en especial cuando salió el sol.

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, Kenji no estaba en el futón junto al suyo. Se levantó de un salto para buscarlo y lo encontró en el patio, abrazando por el cuello a un pobre gatito que solía rondar por ahí.

-Ato -le dijo a Kaoru con la mirada brillando esta vez de absoluta inocencia.

-Gato -lo corrigió- Es un gato. Ahora déjalo que se tiene que ir a su casa.

Al parecer el animal había desistido de su escape porque no se movía, aunque al menos respiraba. Kaoru temía que en cualquier momento se rebelara e hiciera algún daño a Kenji.

-No. Ato conmigo.

-Sí, si va a estar contigo, pero primero debe irse...

Cuando Kaoru trató de alcanzar al minino, Kenji se dio la vuelta y graciosamente se agachó, dejando al animal en el suelo. Sin dejar de tenerlo por el cuello lo empezó a acariciar.

-Ato gusta que pase la mano.

"Seguramente le guste" pensó Kaoru "pero no de atrás hacia delante"

Algo en el patio llamó la atención del niño y soltó al gato. El animal se retorció como si se recompusiera y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patas.

Kaoru no estaba muy segura de cómo debía proceder con el niño y se limitó a seguirlo. Kenji recorrió todo el patio y al encontrar una piedra de unos quince centímetros de alto, se subió y saltó, doblando un poco las rodillas al aterrizar. Luego le pidió a Kaoru que le diera la mano, se subió a la piedra y saltó, esta vez más lejos. Repitió la acción unas diez veces antes de seguir en su reconocimiento.

-Ahí no te puedes subir -indicó Kaoru cuando Kenji mostró interés en trepar el pozo. Kaoru se dio cuenta que la tapa que tenía era sólo para evitar que le cayera basura como hojas o cosas así y no estaba segura que aguantara el peso del niño. Le pediría a Kenshin que lo tapara debidamente.

-Pero yo quiero subir.

-No. Ahora nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Cuándo viene la mamá?

-Llegará en unos días.

-¿Cuánto es eso?

¿Cómo le podía explicar a un niño sin noción de tiempo que su madre podría demorarse hasta un mes? Miró los árboles del patio, de ramas retorcidas y desnudas.

-Cuando ese árbol tenga hojas verdes tu mamá vendrá.

Por alguna razón esa respuesta fue suficiente para Kenji pero él necesitaba saber otras cosas.

\- ¿Por qué la mamá se fue?

-Para ver a tu papito que tenía gripe, pero ella te quiere mucho y vendrá por ti.

\- ¿Me quiere?

-Claro que te quiere mucho. Mira lo bonita que es la yukata que cosió para ti.

Kaoru se frotó los brazos. Tenía frío y necesitaba vestirse y poner el desayuno a calentar. Tendría que cargar a Kenji hasta la casa porque estaba inspeccionando una palangana junto al pozo y parecía que no sentía frío.

-El desayuno está listo -dijo Kenshin asomándose a la puerta y secándose las manos con algo. Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo pensando "lo amo" por rescatarla. Kenji entró corriendo a la casa ante la mención de la comida y ella aprovechó de vestirse rápido en su cuarto.

Kenji comió sin hacer demasiados remilgos y eso gustó al adulto y la jovencita a cargo. Tras comer Kenji volvió a salir y Kaoru, que estaba lavando los trastos, se asomó a mirarlo.

-Yo me haré cargo -dijo Kenshin pasando por su lado. Tranquila, la joven se ocupó del quehacer y de pronto una risa de niño y otra algo ronca se escuchó. Al terminar su labor salió con sigilo al pasillo, viendo a Kenshin tendido de espaldas con Kenji sobre sus brazos estirados.

-Soy un perrito -dijo Kenshin.

-Un perrito, un perrito -decía Kenji y abría y cerraba los dedos de sus manos, como si fuera a acariciar el "pelaje" de Kenshin. Entonces éste cambiaba de voz-. Ya no soy un perrito. ¡Soy un lobo y te comeré!

Eso propiciaba el terror de Kenji, pero por alguna razón, también sus risas y las de Kenshin. Kaoru no recordaba haber visto reír antes al pelirrojo, no al menos de esa manera despreocupada y hasta un poco ingenua.

o-O-o-O-o

Un poco más tarde Kaoru aprendió que no era buena idea quitarle los ojos de encima al niño. Lo llevó al dojo para que estuviera resguardado del clima y jugara en el amplio espacio mientras ella entrenaba.

-Debes quitarte los zapatos siempre que entres, ¿entiendes?

-Si -dijo al obedecer. Recorrió el lugar y como le gustó el gran piso de madera se puso a jugar imitando los movimientos de Kaoru sólo que pronto se aburrió y salió. Con el cuerpo comenzando a calentar, Kaoru se quedó cerca de la puerta para mirarlo. Giró para hacer un movimiento y luego ya no estaba en su campo visual.

Preocupada, salió a ver en qué estaba. El niño estaba recogiendo guijarros que metía dentro de su ropa. Como lo vio tranquilo siguió en su entrenamiento, el oído atento a cualquier cosa y siempre que miraba, Kenji seguía en eso.

A la hora de almuerzo, cuando Kenshin le sirvió a Kaoru la comida en su pocillo vieron con estupor que la sopa estaba café y que junto a las verduras caían los guijarros.

\- Pero ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de que estaba echando esto en la comida? -estalló Kaoru.

-Se suponía que usted lo estaba cuidando porque yo tuve que salir a conseguir unas verduras -repuso Kenshin -Gracias a Kami que no se cayó dentro de la olla de agua hirviendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaoru y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dirigió a Kenji y le habló en tono golpeado.

\- ¡Nunca más entrarás a la cocina! ¡Jamás! Y si lo haces no comerás nunca más, ¿entendiste? ¡Has sido un estúpido!

Kenji miró a Kenshin y a Kaoru alternamente, comprendiendo que no encontraría compasión en ninguno de los dos. Por ello comenzó a llorar.

-Tendré que preparar algo rápido para comer, pero no saldrá antes de una hora. Tendremos que comer mandarinas por mientras.

En su rincón, Kenji seguía llorando desconsolado.

-Está bien. Creo que es lo que me merezco por descuidarlo -repuso Kaoru con tristeza. Kenshin puso en sus manos un par de mandarinas que ella comenzó a pelar.

-Los niños son en apariencia simples y complicados por lo mismo, es difícil leerlos y anticiparse a lo que harán, porque cada día les presenta un reto nuevo. No conocemos a Kenji, no sabemos qué le gusta hacer y no sé cómo entretenerlo cuando no podamos estar encima de él.

Kaoru se separó de Kenshin y le pasó un pedazo de mandarina al pequeño.

-¿Te gusta esto? Come.

Kenji no quiso y cuando Kaoru le quitó la mandarina, lloró con más brío. La joven suspiró y elevó la vista a Kenshin. Dejó al niño solo.

-¿Por qué le dio la mandarina? Pensé que lo tenía castigado.

-No lo he castigado, sólo lo amenacé. Kenshin, por más que nos haya arruinado el almuerzo es sólo un niñito -repuso comiendo fruta-. Apenas deje de llorar trataré de darle algo de comer.

Kenshin la dejó sola para ocuparse de cocinar otra cosa en tiempo récord. Por suerte tenían bastante leña y pronto pudo armar algo. Entre medio encontró una pequeña cacerola con un agujero que pacientemente tapó con papel.

Por como era Kaoru a veces, él había pensado que golpearía a Kenji pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar con un niño pequeño, pero por lo menos no lo golpeó ni lo insultó gratuitamente. Había visto, por mucho menos, a madres o padres agarrar a palos a sus pequeños, pero ella era diferente.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que sus padres la habían criado con amor, quien sabía. Se lo preguntaría un día de esos.

Cuando salió al patio, Kaoru estaba sentada pacíficamente al lado de Kenji que se comía la mandarina. El jugo que se le escapaba caía por su brazo y se perdía entre las mangas de su ropa, además tenía cierta mucosidad asomando por su nariz.

-Habrá que bañarlo -murmuró. Kaoru asintió, dando cuenta de que lo había escuchado y antes de comer le lavó los brazos, la cara y lo cambió de ropa. No alcanzó a durar más de diez minutos limpios pues se puso parte del almuerzo encima y tras comer salió disparado a jugar. En eso Kenshin lo alcanzó y le pasó la pequeña cacerola que tenía una agarradera de alambre por encima -. Esta es para que pongas tus cosas aquí, ¿está bien?

-Gacias -dijo el niño, rumbo a buscar más guijarros.

o-O-o-O-o

La ropa limpia de Kenji que según Kaoru le duraría una semana se agotó al término del tercer día y Kenshin tuvo que lavarla. El niño se maravillaba con el gato al que siempre quería atrapar, con las aves que trinaban y con todo aquello que quería alcanzar. No le gustaba que lo bañaran, seguramente porque eso le quitaba tiempo de descubrir una y otra vez el dojo Kamiya, pero llegó el momento en que inexorablemente hubo de ser bañado de nuevo.

Kaoru se puso una yukata ligera, mientras Kenshin calentaba el agua. Ella sabía que meter al niño en la tina sería fácil porque se entretendría flotando, pero que lo complicado sería el paso previo, lavar su cuerpo, tras vivirlo de una manera desastrosa la vez anterior en que ella terminó cayendo al suelo y mojándose todo su kimono. Por lo mismo ahora le había pedido a Kenshin que la acompañara por si algo salía mal. Éste se quitó la ropa y se dejó una yukata azul.

Se puso a cantar de manera lamentable y a mover las manos en tanto Kaoru tallaba con un paño la piel de los brazos de Kenji, pero el niño se puso a llorar. Kenshin se calló y enseguida Kenji pareció calmarse, pero no se dejaba lavar. Kaoru esta vez empezó a cantar algo con bastante gracia.

-Un gatito se quería lavar. Miau miau, que limpio que está. ¿Tú eres un gatito o eres un perrito?

-¡Un gatito!

Con gusto Kaoru notó que podía tallar sin problemas su barriguita.

-Miau miau, qué limpio que está el gatito de la casa.

Kenshin la miraba embelesado. Estaba a punto de decir que él también era un gatito, pero Kenji se adelantó.

-¿Y él qué es? ¿Un gatito o un perrito?

Kaoru levantó sus ojos azules a Kenshin.

-Guau guau... soy un perro -repuso él.

-Es un perrito, Kenji. Él no se bañará.

-Se tiene que bañar porque los perritos también se ensucian.

-Está bien -prometió Kaoru-. Cuando este gatito se termine de bañar el perrito le seguirá. Al menos el cabello, ¿cierto? porque se bañó hoy por la mañana.

A Kenshin nunca nadie le había lavado el cabello ni ninguna otra parte de su anatomía. Le pareció que ese era un momento perfecto para tener una experiencia diferente.

-Miau miau, gatito, ya estás limpio. Ahora a la tina -dijo Kaoru alzando al niño con energía. Kenji feliz se quedó chapoteando en el agua y Kenshin pasó a ocupar la banquita del aseo. Kaoru vertió agradable agua tibia sobre él y comenzó a lavar su cabello, masajeando su cabeza.

-Miau miau -dijo Kenji desde la tina, riendo y mirando atentamente a los adultos. Kenshin y Kaoru se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Crees que le recordemos a sus padres?-preguntó Kaoru, dándole el más exquisito masaje del mundo sin ser consciente de ello.

-Posiblemente.

-Cierra los ojos. Te enjuagaré.

"¿Tan pronto?" quiso preguntar, pero en vez de eso Kenshin obedeció y se entregó por completo a sus manos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Sintió frío cuando el agua dejó de caer y ella se alejó.

-Ya estás limpio, perrito. Si quieres ir a la tina está bien. Yo saldré.

-¡No! No te vayas tía Karu -pidió Kenji. Kaoru entonces esperó a que Kenshin le indicara que ya estaba en la tina para volverse.

-No me he ido, aquí estoy.

Siendo muy considerado con ella, Kenshin se había metido vestido al agua. Tomó a Kenji por el talle y lo deslizó por el agua como si fuera una especie de barco. El niño la estaba pasando en grande y Kenshin también reía. Dirigió su mirada feliz a Kaoru y ella sintió que le llegaba un golpe al pecho.

-Iré a buscar las toallas y a temperar la casa -dijo al salir. El gatito y el perrito siguieron jugando un rato más, pero Kenshin ya no rio con las mismas ganas cuando ella salió.

o-O-o-O-o

Kenji dormía cuando Kaoru le leyó a Kenshin la carta de Akane. Su esposo comenzaba a recuperarse y podía levantarse, pero sólo caminaba si alguien lo ayudaba.

"Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer. A mi esposo le dieron algunas piezas de plata por el accidente, pero con eso no nos alcanza para subsistir aquí. Tendré que trabajar, pero antes de eso iré a buscar a mi niño"

-¿Cuándo llegará? -preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru revisó la carta.

-No está muy claro, pero me da la impresión que será dentro de unos días.

A un tiempo, ambos miraron al niño que hacía la siesta.

Kenji era como un torbellino en casa que requería atención constante y por lo mismo los obligaba a turnarse en algunas labores para evitar que se accidentara. Así y todo, ya se había caído un par de veces, enredándose con sus pies y tenía rasmillones en codos y rodillas, brazos y piernas. Kaoru notó que a veces Kenji corría a todo lo que daban sus pies y se daba un porrazo de aquellos que hasta a ella le dolían, pero si ella no le decía nada al respecto, él se levantaba y seguía corriendo. Diferente era si llegaba a su lado y le mostraba algún tipo de compasión porque el llanto no se hacía esperar y por varios minutos.

Otra cosa que les llamaba la atención era su dependencia por Kaoru. Si Kenshin iba al baño o se bañaba no pasaba nada, pero bastaba con que Kaoru se metiera a la caseta para que Kenji la siguiera.

-Tía Karu, tía Karu... tía Karu... ¡Tía Karu!

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía la joven apurando lo que hacía. Al asomarse Kenji quedaba tranquilo y retomaba sus juegos y Kaoru se preguntaba si no hacía eso para molestarla.

Un día apareció un cachorro de perro por el portón. Entró olisqueando todo y llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-Mira, tía Karu, el perro va a entrar a la cocina. No entres, perrito o no comerás nunca más -dijo el pequeño con absoluta preocupación.

Al escuchar eso, Kaoru prorrumpió en una carcajada. Se tapó la boca para que Kenji no la viera riéndose de él y notó que el can, de orejas caídas y color amarillo entró al cuarto. Kaoru fue por él y lo iba a sacar a la calle cuando notó lo flaco que estaba. Kenshin había terminado de armar el almuerzo y miró al animal.

-Me queda un poco de pan al vapor añejo. No es mucho, pero le servirá.

Kenji, con sus ojillos negros clavados en el animal lo observó comer y trató de acariciarlo.

-¿Tu mamá también se fue?-preguntó.

El cachorro permitió que el niño pasara la mano sobre su lomo y empezó a agitar la cola. Lo empezó a olisquear para ver si traía algo de comida encima y asustado, Kenji comenzó a correr y el perro a seguirlo. Kenshin y Kaoru asistieron en ese momento al inicio de una amistad y rieron.

Sus risas se apagaron al día siguiente cuando Kaoru notó algunas manchas azules sobre el pelaje del perro y presa de un terrible presentimiento corrió a su habitación. Encontró sus pinceles desparramados sobre su escritorio portátil, el tintero dado vuelta y el papel manchado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

-Pero si fueron cinco minutos. ¡Lo que me demoré en ir al baño y volver! ¡Kenji!-gritó furiosa.

El niño se presentó ante ella con su sonrisa inocente y las mejillas un tanto azules, así como sus manos. Le dio pena reprenderlo, pero lo que había hecho estaba mal.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a jugar con la tinta! ¡Nunca más! ¿Entendiste? ¡Si lo haces echaré a tu perro!

Fue automático. Kenji abrazó a su nuevo amigo y este lanzó un gemido lastimero. En ese momento Kaoru supo que estaba perdida.

Era un pequeño desastre con patas y le quitaba su tiempo... pero el día que se marchara lo extrañaría.

o-O-o-O-o

-Usted ha demostrado tener gran paciencia con Kenji -dijo Kenshin más tarde mientras tomaban un poco de té-. Eso habla muy bien de usted.

-Es sólo un niñito. Estoy segura que no hace las cosas porque me quiera perjudicar sino porque está tratando de divertirse. Yo sólo me puedo limitar a cuidar que no se mate jugando por ahí y a esconder los objetos con los que no debe jugar. De lo demás se encargará su madre cuando venga a buscarlo.

Kenshin asintió.

-Me da la impresión que sus padres hicieron un buen trabajo con usted y fueron buenos y pacientes.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-No. No siempre fueron buenos y pacientes. Mi madre enfermó y murió cuando yo tenía siete años y mi padre se hizo cargo de mí. Él no era muy hábil con los niños, era muy severo. Me llegaron algunos golpes cuando di vuelta un saco de arroz o la tinta en el escritorio como hizo Kenji hoy. Mi papá no era de abrazarme ni esas cosas, él me entrenaba en el dojo y me decía que debía ser fuerte, supongo que esa fue su manera de decirme que me quería.

Kenshin recordó su propia infancia y no tardó en encontrar similitudes, aunque nada de eso lo verbalizó. Sus padres también murieron siendo un niño y quien lo tomó a cargo era un buen hombre, pero severo también con respecto al entrenamiento de espadas que le dio. No recordaba que Hiko lo hubiera golpeado fuera de sus prácticas, él era un hombre práctico que se comunicaba cuando era necesario y Kenshin solía decirse que tal vez por esa falta de cariño, si bien él lograba ser amable no se sentía capaz de querer o de tener los sentimientos a flor de piel como otras personas. La señorita Kaoru era distinta y no entendía cómo lo había hecho.

Kenji llegó hasta ellos con Manchas, el perro, y de forma espontánea se acomodó en el regazo de Kaoru. Ella se apoyó en el pilar para acunarlo.

-Yo pienso que sólo se es niño una vez y por muy poco tiempo. Castigarlos con severidad es cruel, los niños no deberían sufrir ese tipo de abusos. Es cierto que Kenji ha hecho travesuras, pero no han sido tan graves y algún día nos acordaremos de esto y reiremos, ¿cierto?

Kenji cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Kenshin contempló la escena y por alguna razón supo que guardaría celosamente esa imagen en su memoria.

-Es tarde -repuso Kenshin al ver que caía la noche- Vamos a acostarlo.

A Kaoru se le dificultó ponerse de pie con el niño en brazos y con cuidado Kenshin lo tomó en uno de los suyos, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella aceptó y ya en el dormitorio extendió el futón para el pequeño. Kenshin lo recostó como si fuera de porcelana tras quitarle las sandalias y lo taparon. Manchas llegó junto al niño y se acostó a su lado sobre la ropa de cama.

-Tú serías un buen padre -dijo Kaoru al salir de la habitación y quedar en el pasillo junto a Kenshin-. Eres paciente y te gusta jugar con él cuando tienes tiempo libre. Te veo como a un buen hombre de familia.

A Kenshin le gustó la idea que le proponía Kaoru, sin embargo, se sentía inseguro sobre ello.

-No siempre fui un hombre paciente ni amable.

-Pero eso debió quedar muy atrás, ¿cierto? porque ante mí veo a otra persona.

-Es que estando aquí, con usted, es fácil olvidar las penas... - dijo Kenshin de forma espontánea, dándose cuenta de sus palabras- Quiero decir... se está bien en este lugar. En fin... buenas noches.

Torpe se retiró a su habitación y Kaoru se quedó mirándolo. Había sido muy afortunada de que él quisiera quedarse a ayudarla con Kenji o no habría sabido qué hacer con él. Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si el perro tenía que salir y se acostó a dormir. Se dio cuenta que el hombre de sus sueños se había ido y ahora un pelirrojo de cuerpo menudo tomaba su lugar.

Akane y otra mujer, cargadas con bultos, aparecieron al día siguiente, justo para el desayuno. Apenas Kenji la vio corrió a sus brazos, feliz.

-Mamita, mamita...

La mujer no lucía mejor de cuando se había ido, hacía un poco más de dos semanas atrás. Lucía ojerosa y cansada, también un poco más delgada. La invitaron a comer y pasar la noche allí, para que se repusiera antes de volver a Nara pero ella declinó.

-No puedo. Me marcho ahora mismo. Mi cuñada me está acompañando, llegamos ayer por la tarde y tuve que ir a hablar con la casera que me alquilaba el cuarto porque me estableceré en Nara de tiempo completo. Mi esposo está mejorando, pero aún no puede trabajar y yo ya encontré un empleo y tengo que regresar hoy mismo, por eso con Kenji nos iremos directo a la estación de trenes. Aquí está el pago por cuidarlo, por favor, acéptelo.

Kaoru miró el sobre que la mujer le extendía. Dinero. Lo necesitaba tanto pero...

-Muchas gracias, pero no. Llévelo con usted, lo necesita más.

-Usted me ha hecho un gran favor, Kaoru.

-No, Akane. El favor me lo hizo usted a mí al dejarme a este angelito. Por favor, quédeselo. Por último, considere que a Kenji la ropa le está empezando a quedar ajustada.

Agradecida, Akane y su cuñada se inclinaron ante Kaoru. Kenshin, a su lado, la miraba de reojo.

-El niño aquí se hizo de un amigo. Se llama Manchas y duerme con él. ¿Pueden llevarlo con ustedes?-dijo él.

Akane reparó en el gracioso can que olisqueaba sus pies. Sonrió.

-Nuestra casa en Nara es más grande que esta y tiene un gran patio. Mi hijo y Manchas serán felices allí, pero llevo muchas cosas. ¿Tiene un poco de hilo para llevarme al perro? Me temo que no puedo cargarlo.

Con los arreglos hechos y Kenji vestido, llegó la hora de la despedida. Kaoru y Kenshin se agacharon para darle un beso y cuando Akane comenzó a caminar, Kenji le preguntó a su madre.

-¿Y la tía Karu no viene? ¿Y el tio Kenshin?

-No, cariño. Ellos se tienen que quedar.

Eso gatilló el llanto inconsolable del pequeño pero la hora apremiaba. La cuñada de Akane tomó el bulto con la ropa del niño y el cordel del perro y así la mujer pudo cargar a Kenji que lloró hasta que sus protestas ya no fueron audibles.

Kaoru no se dio cuenta que se había tapado la boca y se había apoyado en el portón hasta que Kenshin dijo algo.

-¿Está bien?

Enseguida la joven recobró la compostura.

-Claro que sí- dijo con la mayor dignidad que pudo y se metió a la casa. Allá retomó sus ejercicios y otras costumbres, pero miraba su patio y sentía que le faltaban Kenji y el perro. Se derrumbó por la tarde cuando luego de bañarse y ponerse una abrigadora yukata, entró a buscar algo al armario y encontró una ropita del niño entre sus cosas. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró.

Kenshin, que la buscaba para anunciarle que la cena estaba lista la vio sin querer por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto. Sabía que tal vez era indebido, pero simplemente no podía ignorar las lágrimas de la joven porque lo herían y no podía soportarlo. Entró con sigilo.

-Señorita Kaoru- dijo a su espalda.

La joven enseguida se limpió la cara, con todo el disimulo que pudo.

-Ya voy. Estoy bien -dijo y se puso de pie. Kenshin se paró frente a ella y con delicadeza le quitó la pequeña yukata de las manos. La miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, señorita Kaoru. Kenji ahora está con su mamá y usted... usted está con un amigo ahora.

El labio inferior de Kaoru tembló.

-Es que Kenshin... ¡Oh, Kenshin! Lo extraño.

De forma espontánea la joven se apoyó en él para llorar. Sabía que Kenshin no la entendería y tal vez pensaba que estaba loca por echar de menos a una calamidad en miniatura con patas, pero no lo podía evitar. Kenshin por su parte quedó consternado al percibir la cercanía física de la joven y como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, no tardó en responder y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Está bien. Estaremos bien -le dijo- La señora Akane dijo que nos escribiría y nos contaría del niño.

Kaoru no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la había abrazado así, de manera fuerte y confortable. Quizá nunca. Su amiga Tae posiblemente. Quizá lo indicado sería rechazarlo, pero sentía que necesitaba eso.

Suspirando, estiró un poco el cuello. Si Kenshin fuera un hombre alto, seguramente hubiera tenido que pararse de puntitas, pero no era el caso. Su cabeza quedó sobre su hombro y su rostro hacia el cuello masculino. Le pareció un lugar perfecto para cobijarse unos momentos y por un instante pensó "qué bien huele y que cálido es". Poco a poco su pena se hizo más soportable y se separó de él, no queriendo abusar.

-Muchas gracias, lo necesitaba.

-Me alegra haberle sido de ayuda.

Kaoru se puso una yukata encima de la que traía, para el frío. Era hora de cenar.

-Eres un hombre bueno, Kenshin. Y tierno. Allá donde vayas, sé que te van a apreciar -dijo después de tragar un bocado.

-¿"Allá donde vayas"?

-Claro. Tú me dijiste que te quedarías para ayudarme con Kenji. Él ya se fue y no volverá.

Kenshin tomó un pedazo de nabo y se lo llevó a la boca. Kenji se había ido. De pronto la voz de Kaoru resonó en su cabeza.

A Kenshin le habían dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de sus años de vagabundeo, pero nunca que era un hombre tierno. Sí que era amable, sagaz, intrépido pero tierno no. ¿Qué era una persona tierna?

-Alguien fácil de querer. Alguien que puede conectar con el corazón de otra persona y hacerla sentir bien, aunque pareciera que no va con esa intención -dijo Kaoru al terminar de cenar cuando él le preguntó-. No conozco muchas así.

Kenshin le agradeció el haberle aclarado el asunto y se retiró a su habitación.

"Miau miau... el gatito limpio está" resonó en su cabeza cuando se acostó. Sonrió con el recuerdo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había encontrado en el dojo Kamiya mucho más que un simple tiempo de descanso.

"A una mujer maravillosa y una mejor versión de mí mismo que ni yo sabía que existía. Y esa versión de mi puede ser alguien digno de quedarse más tiempo aquí, de ser apreciado por alguien, de tener un hogar... de formar un hogar"

Kenshin abrió los ojos. Formar un hogar sería pedir demasiado, de partida no estaba seguro de interesarle a la candidata que había en su corazón, pero este nuevo hombre que había descubierto en él necesitaba parar y explorar esa posibilidad.

Por Kami... si por alguno de esos milagros que a veces pasaban él pudiera ser el tipo de hombre... si él pudiera... si ella un día lo mirara distinto...

Una emoción intensa nació en su pecho. Le costó dominarse para no correr a comunicar su decisión a la señorita Kaoru. Si ella no quería que se quedara más en su casa lo haría por ahí cerca. Fue tras el desayuno que se lo contó.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de vagar. Es un poco duro y esta ciudad es bonita. Me preguntaba si usted podría recomendarme algún lugar para quedar.

-Pero quédate aquí -dijo Kaoru con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos-. Tú me dijiste ayer que eras mi amigo, entonces yo también seré tu amiga y te ofrezco mi casa con la mejor de las intenciones. No estarás mejor en ningún otro lugar que aquí, la casa es grande, el cuarto de baño es cómodo. ¿De verdad te quedarás?

-Guau guau... el perrito con usted se quedará- dijo con una sonrisa.

o-O-o-O-o

 _Dos años después..._

El trabajo de parto fue relativamente fácil para Kaoru y sin complicaciones. La partera limpió a su bebé y anunció su sexo.

-Es varón.

Kenshin, sumamente nervioso fuera del dormitorio, entró apenas le indicaron que podía hacerlo. Sus amigos decidieron permanecer fuera del cuarto para darle intimidad a los nuevos padres.

Sobre la cabeza del niño había una pelusilla anaranjada, como si así gritara al mundo quien era su padre. Kaoru estaba agotada y sosteniendo al bebé contra su seno, pues él ya estaba buscando mamar, miró a su esposo.

A su respetado y para siempre amado esposo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces lo llamaremos como pensamos -repuso Kenshin y se inclinó sobre el pecho de Kaoru para hablar con su hijo-. Hace mucho tiempo una persona cambió nuestros destinos. Tal vez él nos haya olvidado, pero nosotros nunca lo haremos y en su honor y porque él nos mostró lo felices que podíamos llegar a ser, tendrás su nombre.

Himura Kenji.

o-O-o-O-o

 **Fin**

 **Formando un Hogar**

Abril 5, 2017

Naty, muchas gracias por ayudarme a inscribir mi canción. Espero que esta historia te haga feliz.

Junio 6, 2017

En teoría, debí subir esto después del penúltimo capítulo de "Para Siempre" pero decidí reservarla. Espero que les guste, la idea me pareció linda.

Después de cuatro sobrinos, me faltaba escribir algo con niños. Espero que la idea les haga sacado una sonrisa.

Besos. Nos leemos pronto.

Blankaoru.


End file.
